


Mute

by grimastiddies



Series: Fire Emblem Porn Series [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Biting, Kiran has They/Them pronouns, M/M, blowjob, tw abuse mention, tw blood, tw kinda dubcon vibes???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Kiran doesn't speak for whatever reason you'd like but it isn't a physical block, more of a metal one. He starts practicing because he wants to surprise the Heroes, especially Grima. The first time Grima hears Kiran say his name he has a "Oh shit he's so cute" kind of moment and Robin is just there like "I told you, you stupid dragon". Bonus Nsfw version, Grima hears Kiran practicing and decides to see what other noises he can make♡ - Based on a prompt I got on tumblr





	Mute

Kiran hadn’t talked since they were little. Their parents were abusive, and whenever they spoke, they were beaten and screamed at. It got bad enough that fear stole their voice away completely. They never regained the courage to speak, even when they were removed from their home and custody was given to their loving aunt. The paranoia that their parents would hear them was too great.

But that slowly changed when they were summoned to Askr. At first they were terrified, but over time they became more and more comfortable with the heroes and with their role as the summoner. Their parents couldn’t hear them, not here in another world. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders when they had that realization. They became excited wanted to express how much they loved and appreciated how kind everyone was, so they began to practice talking again.  
It was tough at first; it had been so long since they spoke that their voice was quiet and weak, and the sound filled them with a strange mix of pride and anxiety. But they were determined, and they secretly practiced over the course of a month. Their voice got stronger and stronger until they finally felt they were ready to speak to everyone for the first time. They called a big assembly of all the heroes in the plaza, where Alfonse addressed everyone from the top of the stairs.

“Hello, everyone, thank you for coming.” he greeted everyone like this was some sort of business meeting, “We’re here today because Kiran would like to share something with us.” Without wasting any time, he handed Kiran some paper and a quill, as this was usually how they communicated. Kiran shook their head no and smiled. They took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

“...h-hello...”

Everyone went silent, this was the first time anyone heard even a peep from Kiran. Everyone exchanged awed glances, trying to confirm if they all heard what they thought they heard. Grima, who was leaning against a pillar away from the rest of the heroes, stared at Kiran intently. 

“...I really appreciate... everyone being here...” Their voice was quiet and a little strained, but it was still soft and sweet, “I just wanted to let you all know... how much you all mean to me. I never knew how much I could be loved, or how much I could love... until I met all of you. You... have no idea how much you’ve all helped me... thank you so much!” Kiran smiled wide.

After Kiran’s little speech, the heroes all crowded around them for happy tears and hugs. The meeting was adjourned, and everyone slowly filed out of the plaza to head to bed for the night. Kiran was disappointed to see that Grima had left before they got the chance to talk to him like they really wanted. They tried to look on the bright side, at least this gave them more time to practice!  
\----  
Grima wasn’t able to sleep and he blamed Kiran for it, the only thing he could think about was their voice. It was small and vulnerable, just like the rest of them. He didn’t understand human emotion so all he could think to do was suppress his raw desire for Kiran, but their voice echoing in his ears only made his lust for them stronger. It was almost unbearable.

“Griiima. Grrrrrima.”

His pointed ears perked when he heard his name. He only heard their voice once, but he knew it was Kiran. He followed the sound down the hall to the library door, which was slightly ajar. He peeked inside to find Kiran standing in front of the ornate mirror that decorated the reading nook.

“Grimaaa. Griiima. Grima. Grima.” They repeated his name over and over, emphasizing the different parts. 

They looked so pleased with themselves, and Grima couldn’t help but go red in the face. The effect they had on him would have been infuriating, if not for the fact he found them to be so… captivating. Minuscule. Defenseless. Erotic. Kiran was the most intriguing human he ever came across, and he wanted them all to himself. Hearing them say his name was the final straw, and he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Driven by lust, he unceremoniously enters the library and walked straight to Kiran. He grabs them tightly from behind, his arms coiling around Kiran’s waist. They let out a startled squeak as they felt his hot breath on their ear.

“Say it again.” His voice was low and commanding, and it sent a shiver down Kiran’s spine. They opened their mouth, but they couldn’t bring themselves to say anything. Irritated by the silence, Grima jammed two of his fingers into Kiran’s mouth. They gagged on them, surprised by the sudden intrusion. 

“Don’t disobey me, Kiran. Say my name again.” He hooked his fingers into their cheek, sharp claws scraping the soft skin, and yanked their head forcing them to look at him. Kiran let out a small gasp when they saw Grima’s face. His lewd grin displayed a full set of sharp teeth, ivory and huge. His mouth was open slightly, saliva hung from his teeth and seeped out from the corner of his lips. His extra eyes that were normally closed were awake and glowing an eerie red. He was as beautiful as he was terrifying.

“G-grima…” As soon as Kiran choked out the word, Grima’s teeth sank into their shoulder. Kiran’s scream was loud and hoarse, and blood quickly began to seep into their shirt. The piercing, gnarled sound was exhilarating, and Grima could feel himself getting hard. He frotted against Kiran’s ass, causing them to try and pull away. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He firmly held them in place, his hand slowly slipping down their waist and over their half-hard bulge. He kneaded it softly with his palm, “I love the way you say my name, but I wonder what other noises you can make...”

Kiran bit their lip, trying to stifle the noise that threatened to escape their mouth, but the way he touched them made their head feel cloudy and their knees grow weak. Their cock strained against their pants, making Kiran squirm with discomfort. They gasped as Grima hastily undid the belt and fastenings of their pants, and took their fully erect member in his hand. He stroked it teasingly, rubbing little circles over the slit that was already wet with pre-cum.

“Grima… please…” Their moans were desperate and needy, which only egged Grima on.

“Use your words, Kiran, what is it you want?” Grima asked smugly, giving Kiran’s neck a slow lick, “Or would you rather show me?”

Kiran whined as they began to grind into Grima’s hand, already desperate for release, “Haah… haa… please… I…” They bite back tears; this was so sudden and so overwhelming they couldn’t help but start to cry. Their whimpering was deprived and pitiful.

“That’s right, cry for me, Kiran.” Grima said, licking up the tears that fell down Kiran’s face, “You’re close, aren’t you? I want to hear what you sound like when you shatter… come for me Kiran.”  
It only took a few more strokes for Kiran to cry out, Grima’s name falling from their lips. Their knees buckled, and Grima let them fall to the floor. He grinned as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Kiran, you made quite the mess, didn’t you?” He held out his come stained hand, “Clean it up.”

Kiran peered up at Grima, who looked equally erotic and terrifying looming over them from the chair; his purple aura had grown thick, and they could see just how big he was from the bulge straining against his pants. They slowly got to their knees and crawled over to Grima, fitting themselves between his legs and taking his hand delicately in theirs. They slowly begin to lick the come off, starting from his palm and licking up to the tips of his fingers, cutting their tongue on his claws. Blood mixed with saliva as Kiran took his fingers into their mouth and began to gently suck.

Grima undid his pants and slid his cock out, holding it in one hand. Kiran’s eyes got big when they saw it, which only made Grima smirk. It was impressive and inhuman in shape; the underside of the shaft had rounded ridges that went all the way up to the pointed head.

“How about we put that talented mouth of yours to good work, hm?” Grima pulled his hand out of Kiran’s mouth and grabbed them by a fist full of hair, guiding their lips to the head of his dick.  
Kiran tentatively took it into their mouth, sucking it gently. They grasped the base of his shaft with delicate fingers, and began to stroke it. Kiran hummed as they bobbed their head, taking Grima’s length deeper into their mouth until it was hitting the back of their throat.

Grima groaned as he released his grip on Kiran’s hair and began to pet their head, “Good, good… just like that.”

Kiran ran their tongue along all of the ridges and curves of his shaft as they sucked, humming and making lewd, wet noises. They looked up at Grima with lustful eyes as they take his length all the way down to the base of his shaft, their nose touching coarse, white hair. They slowly slid back up and then down again, repeating this a few times.

Grima snarled as he grabbed them by the hair again, “You’re going to regret teasing me, harlot.” He gripped Kiran’s head with both hands and mercilessly began to fuck their throat. Kiran gagged and sputtered, struggling to take his length. The noises Kiran made just made Grima thrust faster, his lust quickly building.

“I’m going to come in your mouth Kiran… claim it as mine. I’m the only one who will hear you sound like this…” 

Kiran squeaked and whined as Grima bucked his hips one last time, his hot, thick seed spilling into their mouth. There was so much of it, swallowing it all proved to be a challenge. Grima slowly pulled his cock out of Kiran’s mouth, and they gasped for air.

“Open your mouth.”

Kiran obeyed. Grima grabbed them by the jaw and peered into their mouth.

“You swallowed it all, good…” He smirked and pulled Kiran into his lap, “You’re so good Kiran…” He petted their hair gently.

Kiran’s face turned pink, “...I’m… sleepy.” They said.

“I’m not surprised. I’ll accompany you to bed…” He whispered in their ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @grimastiddies on tumblr and send me stuff!


End file.
